ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Squadron
Ultimate Squadron is an American comic book series published by Marvel comics. The comic takes place in another universe to the main continuity and follows a version of the Squadron Supreme, which is most often described as "Marvel's Justice League". The series attempts to showcase heroes working in the real world and what that would be like. It also explores morally gray subject matter. Characters Main *'Mark Milton/Hyperion' - the leader of the Squadron Supreme. Hyperion is incredibly powerful and has many superhuman abilities. His limits, past, and almost everything about him is rather mysterious. *'Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk' - an intelligent young man and a former soldier who came home to find his parents had died. Using his money and power, he became the hero Nighthawk. *'Zarda/Power Princess' - half-god, half-human, Zarda was born on a lost island known as Utopia where she quickly rose to become one of the island's most powerful warriors. *'Stanley "Stan" Stewart/Blur' - a detective who shocked badly and thrown into chemicals during a chase. As it turns out, these chemicals made him the fastest thing on the planet. *'Joseph "Joe" Ledger/Doctor Spectrum' - a former thief who, while running from police, came across an alien spaceship and stole an object inside, giving him the ability to control the light spectrum. *'Kingsley Rice/Amphibian' - born with fish scales and gills, Kingsley was given up by his mother and father and later discovered he a member of a long forgotten race of fish people called Sea Dwellers. *'Sk'ym'x/Skrullian Skymaster' - the last of the Skrulls who fought a one-man war against invaders, Skymaster fled to Earth to lick his wounds and promised to not let anyone destroy his new home. Supporting *'Neal Huckster/Shadow Knight '- Kyle Richmond's partner. *'Howard Shelton' - a sailor who was shipwrecked on Utopia Island. *'Madeline "Mady" Walker' - Stanley Stewart's girlfriend. *'Lillian Dixen' - a government agent and the head of the group known as The Organization.# * Antagonists *'Emil Burbank '- Hyperion's arch-enemy, the CEO of Burbank Incorporated, and one of the smartest people on the planet, Burbank genuinely believes he is the hero despite all of his terrible acts. *'The Trickster' - Nighthawk's arch-enemy who is a psychopathic murderer. According to himself, he has some kind of connection to Nighthawk and will do anything to see him rot. *'Mandy Blake/Panthress' - Power Princess' arch-enemy and a former scientist, Mandy was in a terrible explosion that caused her to suffer brain damage that numbed her sense of right and wrong. *'Zikord Fant/Speed Doctor' - Blur's arch-enemy from the far future. He came into the past in an attempt to change the future and ended up becoming the first person Stanley arrested. *'Gann Anarkus' - Doctor Spectrum's arch-enemy who is an alien criminal and a member of the race that created Joseph's device. He believes the universe should be ruled by fear. *'Arthur Rice/Sea King' - Amphibian's arch-enemy who is his half-brother on his mother's side and despises his brother and the Sea Dwellers, believing them to be monsters. *'League of Super-Criminals -' a team of the world's greatest supervillains. *'Sean Hoffman/Killblow '- TBD Issues */Issue One/ Trivia *While resembling the heroes they are based on and sharing a few elements with them, the Squadron's personalities were made to be different from their counterparts. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics